Alto Mare
Alto Mare (Japanese: アルトマーレ Altomare), also known as the City of Water (Japanese: 水の都 City of Water), is an -exclusive location in Johto and the setting of Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. In the anime Alto Mare is an isolated island south of Azalea Town. It is accessible via ferries near Cherrygrove City. It is a city of canals; a major mode of transport is by gondola. The city is guarded by the Legendary Pokémon and . Many other species of Pokémon can be found in Alto Mare, including , , , , and . The Tour de Alto Mare, a water chariot race, is held annually. Trainers race on floating platforms pulled by their Pokémon. One year, the competition was won by and her . Winners are awarded a medal, depicting Latias and Latios. Alto Mare briefly reappeared in the opening sequence of Jirachi Wish Maker, where Latios and Latias were shown flying under one of its bridge. Places of interest Alto Mare Museum The Alto Mare Museum exhibits the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare (DMA). The fossil of pre-historic Pokémon, such as and can also be seen in the museum's floor. Lorenzo and his granddaughter, , are the caretakers of the museum. Secret Garden The Secret Garden is where Latias and Latios reside and it is located near the museum. Located in a small pond is the Soul Dew. If removed, it can be used to control the DMA, but this will cause all the water to drain from the city. Therefore, it is the responsibility of the two to protect the Soul Dew. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Alto Mare or Pokémon that reside there in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Psychic|jpset=Theater Limited VS Pack|jpnum=006/018}} |type=Fighting|jpset=Theater Limited VS Pack|jpnum=008/018}} |type=Fighting|jpset=Theater Limited VS Pack|jpnum=009/018}} |type=Colorless|jpset=Theater Limited VS Pack|jpnum=010/018}} |type=Colorless|jpset=Theater Limited VS Pack|jpnum=011/018}} |type=Colorless|jpset=Theater Limited VS Pack|jpnum=012/018}} |type=Colorless|jpset=10th Movie Commemoration Set}} |type=Colorless|jpset=10th Movie Commemoration Set}} |type=Trainer|type2=Technical Machine|jpset=Theater Limited VS Pack|jpnum=018/018}} Gallery File:Latias Latios statues.png|Statues of Alto Mare's two guardians, Latios (left) and Latias. File:The Secret Garden.png| and discover the secret garden, after following Latias through a portal. File:DMA closed.png|The DMA in the Alto Mare museum. File:Alto Mare sunrise.png|Sunrise over Alto Mare. The city's bell tower can be seen in the foreground. File:Alto Mare Sunset.png|Sunset in Alto Mare. File:Secret Garden at dusk.png|The Secret Garden at dusk. File:Alto Mare coastline.png|Alto Mare's coastline. File:Gondola based on Lugia.png|A gondola that seems to be based on Lugia. Trivia * Alto Mare is the first movie-made city based on a real city outside Japan. * The large numbers of Pidgey found in Alto Mare seems to be a reference to the pigeons of Venice. * A gate in Alto Mare that Team Rocket tries to climb over features an image of Entei. * Alto Mare contains a lot of Easter eggs, such as a gondola based on Lugia and some (mural) drawings that resemble Pokémon. * A town similar in appearance to Alto Mare appears in the opening sequence of Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, along with Latios and Latias. Origin Alto Mare is based on , . Names Category:Johto locations Category:Cities Category:Anime locations Category:Islands Category:Movie locations de:Alto Mare es:Altomare fr:Alto Mare it:Alto Mare ja:アルトマーレ zh:奧多馬雷